Desliz
by MinychanMisheta
Summary: Por que a veces los problemas no se pueden evitar. Al menos eso pensaba aquella noche Inuyasha. Su última noche. -Lemon, Mpreg, Palabras malsonantes- Soy la misma MinychanMisheta de Amor Yaoi
1. De noche

Solo sé, que no sé nada.- Sócrates

-¡Kogaaaaaaa, aquí, aquí abajo!-Kagome gritó para que Koga la viera.

Koga descendió. Se acercó a la joven y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Tras la derrota de Naraku, se había dado cuenta de que el corazón de la joven no le pertenecía. No era suyo, ni de nadie. Se marchó por el pozo mágico y venía pocas veces. La vio cuando acabó sus estudios, cuando se casó con un joven (al que amenazó mentalmente con asesinarlo si le hacía daño) y cuando estaba embarazada. Y ahí estaba, con la misma cara y esa linda sonrisa, pero convertida en toda una mujer de veintipico años, cargando un niño.

-Koga, cuánto tiempo, que alegría verte, siento haberte llamado así tan de repente. Pero, vamos, vamos, cuéntame que es de ti.

-No mucho. La manada cada vez crece más ahora que ya no hay tanta presencia demoníaca. Por ello, tuvimos que ampliar nuestro territorio. Eso casi causa una guerra fronteriza, pero llegamos a buen acuerdo antes de nada. Y tú, ¿que?, la última vez que te vi, llevabas un cachorro dentro de ti. Y ahora mírate, ya eres toda una madre.

Kagome se rió sonrojada, tapándose los dientes como hace toda una dama.

-Tienes razón. Ya soy mujer y madre. Este es mi hijo, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, mi amor, este señor de aquí es Koga, uno de mis amigos demonios de los que te hablé.-Le dijo dulcemente la sacerdotisa a su hijo, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, mientras se lo entregaba a Koga.

-Hola, encantado de conocerle.

Koga cogió al pequeño de seis años que hablaba perfectamente y con soltura. Vestía unos pantalones hasta las rodillas marrones claros, con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta verde de manga larga y encima otra más oscura de manga corta. No poseía poder demoníaco en su interior, pero si un alto poder espiritual similar al de Kagome y un ojo analítico.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres el cachorro de Kagome. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Seis, casi siete señor.-dijo el pequeño con firmeza pero algo de timidez. Se notaba que miraba las orejas, ojos y garras de Koga.

-Todo un hombre entonces.-El pecho del pequeño se hinchó de orgullo.-¿Cuidarás de tu madre o me equivoco?

-¡Lo hago señor! ¡Eso ni se pregunta!-respondió con una sonrisa. Koga rió fuertemente. Vaya desparpajo tenía ese crío, algo tan típico de Kagome. Imaginó entonces que los ojos marrones y esa capacidad de análisis tan exhaustivo sería de su padre. Se fijó en la cara de Kagome e imaginó que no debería haberle llamado con tanta urgencia para presentarle a su cría.

-Oye, ¿ves ese río de abajo de esta colina?-el pequeño asintió.-¿Por que no pruebas a ver si pescas algo? Esa parte del río suele estar llena de peces.

-¿Puedo mamá?-Preguntó el pequeño con los ojos brillantes viendo donde otros niños y niñas de su edad intentaban coger a los peces mientras las mujeres lavaban en el río cerca de ellos.

-Claro, adelante, pero donde yo te vea, ¿si?

El pequeño salió pitando colina abajo, al llegar a la orilla se unió a los otros niños ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

-Lleva el nombre del chucho.

-Cuando mi esposo se enteró de donde venía, se asustó mucho al comprobarlo. Al verme entrar y salir del pozo. Le puse su nombre, por que temía no poder volver. No poder volverle a ver, por suerte, es un buen hombre, comprensivo y cariñoso. Por eso le traje aquí, por eso estás tu aquí.

-Tu cachorro si puede cruzar. Y el chucho podía también con los fragmentos.

-Al ser la poseedora de la esfera parte de su poder aún corre por mis venas. Ese poder se ha pasado a mi hijo. Por eso, él también puede. Imagino, que lo has notado. Tiene incluso más poder que yo, incluso más que el que poseía Kikyo. Es asombroso, increíble. Tiene seis años y ya acabó la escuela. Es superdotado, un niño extremadamente inteligente. Cuando acabe el verano le enviaremos a un colegio para niños como él, para que aprenda, para que estudie. Pero no puedo enviarlo así, no sabe controlar su poder.-Koga puso una cara interrogante- Nuestra mascota murió y cuando se lo contamos se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Hizo temblar toda la casa.-Koga levantó una ceja estupefacto.-Si se va a ir, y tiene que hacerlo por su bien, no puede marcharse así. Por eso lo traje, entre Kaede, Miroku y yo le íbamos a instruir en las artes sacerdotales. Y te iba a pedir a ti y a Inuyasha que le entrenarais un poco. Pero...

-Pero, ¿que?

Kagome suspiró, luego miro a su hijo a lo lejos y le sonrió y le saludó con la mano al ver que su hijo y los otros niños las saludaban trucha en mano, mientras un hombre encendía una fogata con la clara intención de comerse todos los peces que habían cogido. Se volvió hacía Koga, con una media sonrisa posiblemente para que si la viera su hijo no se preocupara, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas aguantadas.

-Inuyasha a desaparecido.

-¿Como que desparecido? ¿El chucho? Kagome, el perro sarnoso no puede desaparecer, no nos puede dar esa alegría tan pronto.-Dijo Koga como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Dejó una nota en casa de Miroku y Sango. Ellos no estaban, llevan varios días de viaje en la aldea de los exterminadores. Se llevaron a Kirara, a Shipo y a los niños. Kaede vió entrar un mapache por la ventana de su casa y al ir a espantarlo, se encontró la nota. Tenía polvo encima como si llevara días allí. Inuyasha ya sabía que yo iba a venir, se lo había dicho. En la nota se disculpaba con todos por ser débil y cobarde. Que le perdonáramos por no haber sido un buen amigo y compañero, por no haber sido un buen padrino de mi hijo. Que se iba, que no iba a volver y...-Kagome hipó aguantándose un sollozo-y que lo más probable es que muriera.


	2. De paseo, ¿no? De paseo por la Luna

"Somos los hijos medianos de Dios" - Tyler Durden. _El club de la lucha. (The figth club)_

Koga inspiró fuertemente asimilando la información. No iba en broma.

-Por favor Koga...-Kagome hacía esfuerzos titánicos por no echarse a llorar.-Debes encontrarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Está bien, traéme la nota. Rastrearé su olor. Yo me quedaré vigilando a tu cachorro.

Kagome asintió y salió corriendo. Mientras ella volvía, Koga se comía la cabeza. Inuyasha había sufrido mucho siempre, le habían contado su historia, pero siempre salía adelante. Le costaba admitirlo, pero el chucho le echaba agallas. Era un inconsciente y un cabezota, pero era valiente y audaz. ¿Que cosa tan grave estaría pasando para huír de esa manera? Mientras divagaba y esperaba a Kagome, el pequeño Inuyasha subió la colina y se paraba frente a Koga que le sonreía.

-¿Donde fue mi madre ?

-Puedes llamarme tío Koga.-El niño asintió con energía.-Tú madre fue a buscar algo que necesito, no tardará en volver.

-Es sobre mi padrino, ¿verdad? Mamá intenta ocultarlo, pero sus músculos tensos y el tono de su voz me lo dicen claramente. Sobretodo cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre, a su vez, el suyo. Simple deducción.-El niño habló todo el tiempo mirando al frente (más o menos la cintura de Koga) y arrugando su nariz y su frente como si pensará. Como si sacará recuerdos de un cajón, los analizará metódicamente y los volviera a depositar y clasificar.

-Eres tan listo como decía tú madre.-Koga se bajó a la altura del pequeño, le acarició el cabello, era tan suave y del mismo tono que el de Kagome. Desprendía un olor fuerte pero dulzón, mezclado con sudor y barro.-El chucho ha desaparecido y no sabemos donde está.

El pequeño abrió los ojos, se imaginaba que era algo grave, pero no de esa magnitud.-Por favor, debes encontrárle.-El niño dudó durante un par de segundos, pero al final continuó hablando.-Mamá no lo sabe, pero yo vengo a ver al tío Inuyasha a menudo. Solo conozco a tres demonios, a mi padrino, a Shippo-kun y a Kirara. Y ahora a ti. Pero no me resulta tan impactante. Mamá vino aquí, pero yo se que ella hubiera querido una vida normal, y se que padre también. Pero yo no, yo me siento a gusto aquí. Como...como si fuera mi hogar...Y tío Inuyasha lo notó y...y yo...yo vengo aquí para estar con él, en el pueblo, es un sitio tranquilo, aquí me siento...real, me siento vivo y en paz...Por favor...-El niño aguantó las lágrimas, aunque se le escapó una traicionera.-Encuéntralo, encuentra a mi tío...

Koga recogió la lágrima con su dedo y lo deslizó por todo el reguero de la lágrima hasta sus ojos marrones tan pequeños e inocentes. Tan puros.-El chucho ya te habrá dicho que los hombres no lloran. Tranquilo, lo encontraré y lo traeré a rastras.

El niño asintió y sonrió, al minuto apareció su madre papel en mano. Le sonrió a su hijo, pero él le devolvió la sonrisa en un claro: lo se todo. Kagome se agachó a su altura y le abrazó, le susurraba que todo iría bien, que le encontrarían, más las palabras eran más para sí mismas que para los demás. Koga cogió la nota. Su nariz, y su cerebro clasificaron y descartaron olores. Papel, suciedad, barro, polvo, arena; olía a demónio e incienso, a Miroku y su família, a ungüentos de Kaede, comida, un poco de Shippo y algo de Kirara, al champú de Kagome, sangre...lágrimas...a Inuyasha...

-Le tengo...hacía tiempo que no recordaba el olor a chucho mojado que tiene.-Koga puso una medio sonrisa de arrogancia.

-¿Crees que le encontrarás?-Ambos pelimorenos le miraban. Él asintió con firmeza aunque muy en el fondo temía que pasaría si llegara demasiado tarde. El olor de la carta, aunque inconfundible cuando los recuerdos le asaltaron, era ténue, débil. Debía haber pasado entre 5 días o una semana desde que se escribió.-¿Inuyasha, donde estás? ¿Por que lo has hecho? ¿Tienes que darme dolores de cabeza aún ni estando juntos?

-A lo mejor...es por la Luna.

-¿La Luna?-preguntaron ambos adultos como sintiéndose idiotas.

-Sí, hasta yo noto su influencia en mí.-Dijo el niño mientras hacía el cielo.- He venido otras veces con mamá.-Tuvo cuidado de que su madre no se enterase de nada.-Pero la Luna nunca tuvo esa influencia en mí. Ah, miradla, aunque sea de día como ya queda poco para la noche ya se ve en el cielo, aunque un poco mal por las nubes.

Los tres la miraron la Luna, Kagome no notó nada raro. Era la Luna, la de siempre, la de cada noche. Pero koga si lo notó; como la jeringuilla que te inyectan cuando te van a sacar sangre. Primero, notas el roce del inicio de la aguja; luego, la punta entrando en tu piel, y por último, el resto del frío metal. Y al mirarle durante unos segundos, el demónio notó como la punta de la aguja de la Luna se paseaba por su cuerpo, buscando sus venas.

-Tsk, mierda, es hoy. Joder, lo había olvidado.

-¿Que es hoy?

-Cada cuatro años, a medianoche, algunas estrellas se alinean, la Luna está llena, y el Sol pega fuerte y hace calor, mucho calor. Eso es para que los humanos decidan esconderse en sus casa y descansar y no salir esa noche. Esta noche es la noche del apareamiento de los demonios.

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Tranquila, pienso ir a buscarle igualmente, seguramente esta noche saldrá como todos los demonios a buscar pareja.-Kagome iba a añadir algo, pero el joven la interrumpió-Tsk, tranquila, soy lo suficiente poderoso para aguantar, llevo haciéndolo muchos años, para mi no hay problema. Pero para el chucho no será lo mismo. Es un semidemonio, fuerte o no, no podrá con ello. Está acostumbrado a ser él o ser humano, no a ser demonio. Esta noche ese yo, le irá dominando...Bueno, me voy a buscarlo, volveré pronto.

Koga salió en su remolino en dirección al bosque. En su mente solo pasaban dos frases: Puta Luna. Puto chucho.


End file.
